Sapid Jealousy
by LeadAntagonist
Summary: Vi might have pushed her luck a little too much, at least as far as Jinx is concerned anyway. A proper punishment is in order. (Gone Sexual)


You know, if you stare at your fan hard enough it might fall.

* * *

"Power."

It wasn't the first word one would think of when they looked at Jinx, but you couldn't tell her that she was anything but that. Especially not with how she was now.

Standing naked atop her shared bed, her own bare body hovering above Vi's, foot pressed down on the woman's chest between her perky breast. The nail of her big toe digging into the skin of Vi's collarbone.

For what reason, one might ask, was Jinx treating Vi in such a way?

The answer was an obvious one. Punishment of course.

Vi had been naughty. But not only that but she was a repeat offender and it was something that Jinx just couldn't let slide.

"I'm starting to think you like being in the dog house Vi." Jinx said, looking down her nose at the girl.

She loved the look Vi gave her. The defiance that lit her blue eyes. She looked like a rebel and to Jinx it was oh so hot when she acted like one. Jinx knew that Vi would have an answer for her when she spoke and she waited for the pinkette to open her mouth before she acted.

"Nothin-"

Jinx moved her foot from Vi's chest placing her big toe over her girlfriend's lips muting her.

"Ah ah ah," Jinx tsked shaking her head and moving her toe against Vi's lips tauntingly. "I didn't tell you to speak now did I?" She asked rhetorically.

"Now," She continued tapping her toe against Vi's lips in time with her index finger against her own lips. "I know that I can't keep you away from Caitlyn, I'm not crazy or anything." Caitlyn was Vi's boss and partner on the force after all.

"But I expect you to at least keep your gaze at eye level, and not stare at her so wantonly, especially when you know that I can and probably will be watching you."

Vi spoke up, her voice slightly muffled by the impromptu gag of Jinx's foot, but still rather clear. "Right, not crazy."

Jinx laughed, a hearty chuckle before she cut her cerise colored eyes at her.

"Open your mouth Vi." She ordered, expression hard.

When Vi didn't react fast enough for her liking she placed her foot to the side of the girls face pressing down. The force was such that a normal person may be hurt. But Vi was no normal human, and Jinx with her short stature was far from that as well.

"I said," She started again, grinding the ball of her foot into Vi's tattooed cheek. "Open. Your. Mouth." Each word was emphasized with a twist of her foot until she got from Vi what she wanted. And when that mouth opened Jinx pressed her large toe into it. Her foot was small enough that she could press a nice portion of it into Vi's mouth but that's not what she wanted.

"It's been a long day, clean it. And if I feel teeth I'll find a literal dog house and chain you to it."

She waited until she felt the roughness of Vi's tongue working over her before she started speaking again.

"Now where was I?" Jinx said rubbing at her chin long enough to make it seem as though this question weren't rhetorical, and when she felt Vi move her mouth to try answering with her mouthful she spoke up again. "Ahh yes, you and that tall hat wearing bitch."

She ignored the glare Vi gave her.

"What are we going to do about you?" Jinx asked with an over the top sigh shaking her head. "I guess the only way for you to learn is to punish you more." Jinx concluded letting Vi work over her toe a bit more before pulling it from her mouth letting it trail down her skin, leaving an invisible trail of lukewarm wetness that cooled in the air of the room. She stopped her foot over Vi's breast this time balancing herself on one leg as she prodded one of Vi's pink nipples.

"Though," Jinx started pursing her lips thoughtfully. She worked the nub between two of her toes working her muscles to squeeze it. "I'm starting to think that this," She squeezes harder "Isn't a language you are able to understand." She teases as though she's had a change of heart. "Maybe it'd be best if I just left you here, like this. Save the trouble of changing sheets in the end."

She was of course lying, and Vi didn't believe her anyway. Jinx didn't like inaction. It was boring, and maybe just a bit uninspired.

"But where's the fun in that." She said raising her foot from Vi's chest and stepping back planting it between Vi's legs. "Open." This time she wasn't talking about the girl's mouth.

Seeing Vi obediently spread her legs at the order sent a throbbing heat coursing through the apex of her legs. Something about the absurdity of a girl her size being in complete dominating control of a woman much larger and much stronger than her made Jinx feel like she was on top of the world.

She pressed the flat of her foot to Vi's sex her toes curling into Vi's painted pink pubes. She snorted at the dampness that met the bottom of her foot. "Already wet Vi? I haven't even done anything to you yet." She bent at the hip looking down at her girlfriend. "What did it?"

Vi tried to look indignant but it was hard to take any indignation serious when she was rubbing her foot into the girls wet sex. "What did what?"

"What's got you all wet for me?" Jinx clarified, twisting her foot only slightly grinding into the folds. "Hmm? Was it sucking on my toes?" Jinx twisted her foot again. "Or did starring up at my pussy get you all excited?" She asked reaching between her own legs and spreading her sex with her fingers, exposing her pink pussy to the girl. "Or maybe being treated like a slave excites you."

Jinx set her foot back to the outside of VI's hips and squatted down hovering over the woman. She pushes the fingers, wet with her juices to Vi's mouth and laughed when the pinkette opened her mouth to accept them without Jinx even needing to give the order. "You are such a slut fathands." She taunted ignoring the glare Vi gave her at the use of the petname.

Or maybe it was because Jinx had called her a slut?

"Oh don't look at me like that." Jinx says pressing her fingers into Vi's tongue letting the girl clean them before pumping them in and out of her mouth letting them get nice and wet. "Especially when you know you'll like what comes next." Jinx teases knowing as she says this that perhaps punishment wasn't something to be enjoyed at least not for normal people.

As if they were normal people.

Jinx pulls her fingers from Vi's mouth placing them between her legs and with no teasing or fanfare she pushes her two wet fingers into Vi's sex up to their hilt. The pinkette reacted instantly a low hiss, her hips raising from the bed and her thighs attempting to snap close but meeting Jinx's hips and being stopped.

"Like that?"

The question didn't need an answer, it would have no effect on what happened next.

Jinx began to finger fuck Vi, her pace quick and harsh, her rhythm inconsistent, broken making it hard for Vi to adjust for her. But that didn't seem to hinder Vi's enjoyment any, the larger girl was still gasping, biting her lip trying to muffle the sounds of her pleasure but she couldn't hide herself from Jinx. Jinx could feel it, the way Vi clung to her with need, even if the pinkette wouldn't admit it, she was all Jinx's now.

"Yes you do." Jinx cooed answering her previous question herself, she extended a third finger forcing it into Vi's cunt. She stretched her fingers apart spreading Vi open, only to feel the girl trying to clamp down on her making it a struggle. "You know, I was only kidding about the whole 'slut' thing fathands, but it seems you like clamping down on things so I might not be so far off."

"Fuck you…"

There it was, Vi had been docile til now but she was showing her colors and Jinx couldn't help but show her teeth in a wide grin when she got the response. She started moving her hand again thrusting into Vi with her three fingers.

"What was that Vi?" She asked

"I said," Vi started her face turning red and her brow furrowing with concentration, Jinx couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight. "Fuck….you."

"Fuck you huh?" Jinx said purposely leaving the statement unaltered, she began pushing at Vi's opening with a fourth finger. "Don't mind if I do." Jinx taunted sliding the forth finger in and enjoying the overt reaction Vi gave her as the girl hips left the mattress forcing Jinx to use her other hand to hold her down. There was a rush of liquid soaking her fingers and pooling into her palm and the sounds Vi's pussy made when Jinx's fingers pumped into her attested to that wetness.

"So wet for me Vi, I bet you want more don't you?" She asked teasingly pushing her hand deeper until her thumb hooking over Vi's clit was the only thing keeping her entire hand from being engulfed in Vi's sex. That was until she laid her thumb flat against her palm and pushed. Vi came alive again, her legs around Jinx's body squeezing her tightly and long whimpered moans released from her clenched teeth, she was gasping as if out of breath but that got her no sympathy from Jinx.

"Oh please, don't pretend that you haven't felt this before." Jinx said curling her fingers and trying to form a fist in Vi's sex but whenever she moved too much Vi would clamp down on her.

"Jeez Vi, it's like you want to keep my whole hand for yourself."

Jinx leaned further over her love forcing her hand to pump into her even through the resistance "Keep squeezing me like that and I'm sure my hand'll go numb."

Vi didn't respond right away, gasping loudly and swallowing heavily. "Shut up"

Jinx tilted her head. "Are you trying to say you don't like this?" Jinx asked pursing her lips.

Vi looked away from her closing her eyes, Jinx took that as a sign that the girl wouldn't answer.

"Fine, I'll stop." Jinx said making a show of freeing her fist from Vi, pretending she was stuck and trying not to laugh at Vi when the girl clenched on her again her body trying to keep her there even if Vi wouldn't say it with her voice. "I have something else in store for you anyway." Jinx teased when her hand was finally free.

"Roll over and close your eyes." She instructed, staying silent when Vi shot her a confused look. Jinx placed her thumb to her lips and licked at Vi's juices until she complied, Jinx grinned and gave Vi a slap on the ass with her wet hand. "Good girl, now close those eyes and I'll be right back."

Jinx jumped off the bed and walked over to her dresser before checking if Vi had actually closed her eyes, it didn't really matter to Jinx either way as she pulled a drawer opened and liberated from it a strap on with a hot pink cock as it's rod. It was something she hadn't gotten really gotten a chance to use on Vi in fact she had only worn the thing once when she had purchased it so understandably it was a bit awkward working the straps when she tried putting it on.

Vi stayed quiet the entire time Jinx was fiddling with the strap on so either she really had her eyes closed or she was very good at pretending. When Jinx finally managed to get the thing tight enough around her waist, she turned around to see if Vi were looking but the pinkette seemed to be following instructions and then some seeing as she had her face pressed into the pillow.

Jinx chuckled to herself proud of her girl as she sauntered over to the bed and crawling onto it, she could see Vi shivering when she felt Jinx's weight back on the bed. "Good girl, waiting for me all patient like." Jinx whispered near Vi's ear before settling on her thighs, rubbing her hand still soaked with Vi's wetness over the pretty pink cock strapped between her legs before letting it sit between Vi's cheeks. "You can look now." Even if she said that she knew Vi couldn't exactly look back and see the thing, at least not comfortably but it wasn't as though she needed to.

"Not going to lie, I was expecting something worse." Vi said, looking back at Jinx over her shoulder visibly relaxing.

"Oh yea?" Jinx asked moving back just a little bit so she could press the bulbous tip of the cock to her girlfriend's asshole. "Bite the pillow."

After a moment's hesitation Vi did just that, looking back at Jinx waiting, her gaze defiant. Jinz wondered how confident she'd look when she was getting penetrated.

She started to push in her hip moving forward, the angle was a bit harsh and she had to pause, raising on her knees and pulling Vi's hips with her forcing the girl to raise her rear for her. "That's right, face down, ass up just like that." Jinx teased ignoring the glare Vi gave her as she spread the girl cheeks, rubbing her fingers over her backdoor lubing it up. It was a struggle not to push a finger into her, but she wanted the artificial cock to be the first thing that broke this particular "hymen"

Lining up and taking aim again Jinx began to push forward her hands gripping Vi's hips pulling the girl back. Vi let out a low hiss as if burned when the head popped into her and Jinx could see her hands balling into the fist twisting into the sheets as Jinx continued to push forward, Jinx hit a wall, a nice flesh wall and Vi cried out bringing her hips to a stop. Looking down she could see there was still a bit more that she could feed Vi, but it wouldn't be happening until Vi relaxed.

"Does that hurt fathands?" She asked rubbing Vi's back soothingly, her tone was teasing, but one wouldn't be wrong to accuse her of going soft for just a moment.

Vi released the pillow from her teeth and nodded sounding breathless when she spoke. "Yea…."

Jinx gave a shallow thrust testing again, and again Vi cried out like a tortured hand puppet…or cock puppet. One also wouldn't be wrong to accuse her of having a mean streak. But Vi could not only take it, but Jinx knew that her girlfriend got off on the pain. "Well toughen up, we aren't done."

Vi's face was a bright and without being told she bit into the pillow again, doing all but protesting as Jinx started to push again the girls insides relenting and shaping around the pink cock as Jinx bottomed out into her. Jinx leaned forward resting her chest against Vi's back, her arms reaching around her to hug her close once hand sliding down fingers pressing into Vi's dripping sex, she could feel those sweet walls clenching around her fingers instantly. "Mmm, why didn't you tell me you liked being fucked in your ass Vi?"

Vi surprised her by not denying it, or just staying silent. "I like anything you do to me."

Awww…

Jinx rewarded her by biting down on her earlobe for making her heart melt.

She started moving for the first time, thrusting as deep as she could, her thrust unfortunately shallow. It was a fault to her short stature, arms weren't exactly long enough to finger her girl and fuck that ass properly had to settle for the perfect medium, Vi didn't seem to mind. No, judging by those sounds coming from Vi's throat, Jinx was doing just fine.

Jinx never knew until she found herself in the position that fucking someone was taxing, her stomach was started to grow tight, burning from the work out, but she wouldn't stop. Not when Vi was reacting this way. She looked like a woman lit with desire, she had abandoned biting the pillow to muffle her moans, her head thrown back mouth open voicing her pleasure, her pink hair was matted with her sweat falling into her eyes and she was drooling, she was too fucking sexy and she was all Jinx's, every part of VI belonged to her. She however wasn't content just knowing it. She wanted to hear it.

"Whose ass is this?" She asked, breathless herself now.

Vi didn't answer fast enough so Jinx brought her free hand down hard against her ass cheek. "Whose is it!"

"Hh…hh…it's y-yours!" Vi's breathing had taken a turn for the worst.

Jinx growled, not because she wanted to, it just came out. She hooked her fingers sharply in Vi's sex, stretching it causing her love to tremble and clench begging for her. "Whose pussy is this?"

"Yours! It's yours."

She was getting loud and she was showing those telltale signs of her impending orgasm, Jinx smiled.

"About to cum love?" She asks not caring how heavily she was breathing through her mouth.

Vi nods a soft squeak coming from her throat, Jinx could see tears in her eyes, but she doesn't slow down she can't. She's overcame by this heat herself, the need to push it to that edge.

"Then tell me. Who do you belong to?"

"I'm….f-fucking….fuck!"

Elegant, she was coming undone, but Jinx hadn't gotten what she wanted. She pulled at Vi's sex rougher causing the girl to scream, and she started thrusting faster now, her hip slapping against Vi's back side.

"I won't ask you again."

It was a threat that Jinx wasn't sure had a plausible follow through, she supposed she could stop, but it'd be punishment for herself at that point, somehow in all this she had worked herself to an edge similar to Vi's, that feeling of completely being in control making her wetter than she'd ever been in her life.

"Y-you." Vi whimpered.

It wasn't enough.

"Louder!" Jinx demanded thrusting impossibly harder, she was starting to cramp up but she gritted her teeth and took it.

"You!"

Jinx shook her head closing her eyes, and kept pushing, it still wasn't enough. "Scream it."

"You, it's…oh God, IT'S YOU!"

She was cumming, Jinx could feel it in the rush of wetness over her fingers and against her thighs, it became harder to thrust so freely the way she clenched and pulsating around her.

"Say my name." She was breaking character by begging, but she was close. She needed it.

"Jinx." Vi was hip to the game, no longer making her wait for the answer.

Another needy growl. "Louder!"

"Jinx!"

She was disappointed it hadn't escalated instantly to screaming, she was hurting with her need.

"Louder! I want the neighbors to know exactly whose fucking you right now!" She shouted.

She heard Vi intake her breath sharply and she pushed her forehead into the woman's toned, sweat covered back. When Vi screamed her name loud enough to rock the walls of their room, she felt everything go numb except her very core that became lit with a fire that poured out of her like an erupting volcano.

When she regained her senses a few moments later she was slumped on VI's back gasping harshly the pinkette in a similar state below her. Jinx kissed at her cheek, tasting the salt from the tears and sweat before pulling out, eliciting a noticeable shiver from Vi, and rolling over.

"You're a mess." She commented softly, trying and failing not to smirk when Vi opened her tired blue eyes just to glare at her. "And you're going to be the one flipping the mattress over later." She added, knowing without looking that there was a sizable stain to mark Vi's magnificent orgasm.

The pinkette huffed pushing herself up arms shaking as if she'd just done a thousand push ups. She managed to get off the bed her legs equally wobbly. "I'm getting water."

"Bring me one, I'm dehydrated!"

Vi made her way to the door before pausing. "For the record, you were jealous over nothing, I didn't even see Caitlyn at work today, she was busy with meetings all day."

Jinx shrugged at the revelation waiting for Vi to exit before answering.

"I know."

* * *

A/N: Story was supposed to be a bit more S&M-like, but I'm no Calvin Klien or whoever it was that wrote fifty shades of grey. So sorry about that.

Hope it was at the very least enjoyable.

If you have made it this far leave a review, not picky on whether or not it is a positive one. I just like seeing em either way.


End file.
